


Mistletoe

by SpicyGoddess



Series: Shaytham Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, The Shaytham fan club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham needs help finishing decorating, Shay helps, Connor distracts them, Edward celebrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the lack of Shaytham fics and this was born.

"Shay!"  
The shout from Haytham came from across the house. Shay sighed and put down the book he was reading.

"What do you need Haytham?" He shouted back.

"I need you to get over here and hold the ladder for me"

Shay sighed "What does he even need the ladder for anyway... Connor decorated everything already..." He muttered to himself. Still Shay extracted himself from his nest of blankets to go help Haytham.

When he entered the room he let out a small "Oh..." before going to stabilize the ladder Haytham was using to put the mistletoe up.

"Is this part of your plan to hook Charles up with someone?"

"Yup." Came Haytham's reply after a few seconds " I'm tiered of hearing him complain about his non-existant love life."

Shay laughed quietly, at the same time the door to Connors room opened.

"I see you've finally emerged from your cave" Haytham stated, still putting up the mistletoe.

"I just needed to get food then I'll disappear for awhile." 

"You have to come out and socialize when the others get here." Haytham said finishing his task then descending the ladder.

"Fine. By the way father, I think you owe Shay something."

"And what might that be."

Connor already walking away, pointed up in response.

"Oh..." Haytham said trailing off and turning a little pink.

Shay only grinned a little, but said seriously "You don't have to if you don't want to." He knew how Haytham still felt about Ziio even after her death and really he didn't want to make anything worse because of a Christmas tradition. 

To his surprise Haytham pulled him close and kissed him softly. He heard a small whisper of victory from across the room and smiled a little. 

When they broke apart they were both in shock. 

"That was...nicer than I expected." Haytham eventually said. 

"That low of expectations?" Shay joked.

Haytham rolled his eyes "Be quite, you enjoyed." 

"Your right I did."

"Well seeing as were still under the mistletoe..." Haytham trailed off a little.  
-  
"You won't believe it." Connor said with excitement.

"What?" Edward asked with confusion at his grandsons excitement.

"They finally did it! And they didn't stop until the doorbell rang!"

Edward grinned "About time, good job Connor."

The two high fived in victory.


End file.
